a) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a saucer golf game which is played by applying the same principals as regular golf. The nature of the game permits the player to arrange the holes according to the available space, and/or the skill of the players involved.
b) Description of Related Art
Due to the popularity of outdoor games that permit one or more players to participate, many attempts have been made to provide games that are easy to set up and cater to players of different ages and skill levels. For example, a popular games called yard darts is played by placing hoops at various locations in one's yard. Players then attempt to throw large darts into the hoops to score points. However, due to the inherently dangerous nature of yard darts and injuries that resulted, the game has fallen into disuse and has been outlawed in some areas. Horseshoes is another sport gaining increased popularity in recent years. However, horseshoes is a game particularly suited for a certain skill level and does not permit rapid set-up. In addition, the terrain upon which horseshoes is played tends to be severely damaged during play. Horseshoes can also be dangerous if played carelessly.
In recent years, the saucer disk has gained great popularity. Playing with a saucer disk is inexpensive, safe, and permits players of various skill levels to play together. In fact, a variation upon the game of football has recently developed in which a saucer disk is passed down a playing field. An opposing team attempts to defend their end zone by forcing the opposing team to drop the saucer disk. Teams score by successfully crossing into the opposing team's end zone.
In addition, saucer golf has gained popularity in recent years. Saucer golf is played on an established playing course and players attempt to use as few throws as possible to land the saucer into an established metal basket. However, the availability of saucer golf courses is limited. Furthermore, these courses do not permit the players to arrange the playing field to suit their specific skill level. Instead, these courses are permanently arranged and are often too difficult or remotely located for children to play.